Namio Hyuga
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Joūnin | previous occupation = Anbu | team = Team Namio | previous team = | partner = Touma Sakamoto Kyoko Sakurai | previous partner = | family = Inko Hyuga (Mother) Toshinori Hyuga (Father) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification = | reg = 0787803 | academy = 9 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 18 | kekkei = ' ''' | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Substitution Jutsu Body Flicker Technique | weapons = }} __TOC__ Backround Early Life Namio Hyuga was born in Konohagakure within the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. He was the First child to a family of many many children, he had Three sisters and Five brothers. Along with his parents Inko Hyuga and Toshinori Hyuga it was madness. Day after day his parents would come home to nine children all messing around and just making a huge mess for their parents to clean up. But not Namio, he would just sit quietly in the corner watching his siblings make a fool out of themselves. At the young age of Seven, he decided he wanted to go to the Ninja Academy. His parents thought it would be a great opportunity for him and decided he could go and leave to start training. They said their goodbyes and couple weeks later, he was inducted into the academy. He greeted with open arms because he was showing great signs of improvement already. Months passed then a year, not much happened. Sure he may have learned one or two new Ninjutsu techniques. But he wasn't really doing much and got bored in classes because he already knew everything being taught. Eventually the Genin Exams passed by, and of course, Namio passed with flying colors. He was promoted to the rank Genin and assigned a team under his Sensei Togarashi Asahi and two of his other classmates. During this time, Namio continuously learned new notable techniques, such as the Gentle Fist, Palm Bottom and a couple of other Water Release techniques. It was also around this time he awakened his Byakugan. Because of this rapid jump in power, it was decided that he might be able to partake in the next months Chunin Exams even though he had just recently become genin. So, come next month, Namio partook in the Chunin Exams. Chunin Exams When the Chunin Exams finally came, Namio couldn't contain his exitement. Even with his usually laid-back/nervous attitude, he was walking forward with confidence, sure he would be able to pass. Sure he had just become a genin one year ago, but still what was there he hadn't already seen?? He had been sent on several B rank missions already, and fought multiple people stronger than him... His teammates didn't seem so sure though, they whispered to each other back and forth worried that they would fail in just the first exam. Not to mention their competition was much more experienced than them. In reality though, all of them passed the first exam easily. It was just a physical test against other people in teams of three, and they all got to be with their squad. So it was much easier than expected considering they were all much stronger than they originally thought they would be compared to everybody else.